Save Me Dont Hate Me
by unknown lol
Summary: LeonXCloud My first fanfiction please review and read please please please!
1. Default Chapter

It was a cool windy day Blonde hair being moved by the wind as crystal blue eyes searched around the area.   
  
There was complete silence that was broken by the noice of brown shoes hitting the ground.   
  
As the blonde man continued to walk he noticed an Assesory shop and opened the door.   
  
There was a blonde haired man there who snapped his head up at the sound of the door.   
  
"What the hell?" asked Cid as he ran towards Cloud to help him onto a chair.   
  
"What the hell happened to you?" asked Cid   
  
Cloud winced at the memory.   
  
"Im looking... for my light" Cloud stated.   
  
"Hmm you look formilar... Cloud?" Cid asked as he touched the younger mans face   
  
"Yeah it's me ya ass" the blonde stated as he slapped Cids hand away.   
  
"Come with me" said Cid as he opened the accesory shops door.   
  
The two began to walk until they reached a hotel in the second district. Cid opened a blue door that lead to a small tan room.   
  
Inside the room where two girls.   
  
One girl had short black hair with black eyes and the other had on a pink dress brown hair tied in a brade and green eyes.   
  
The two girls looked up and had nothing but shock on their faces.   
  
The brunnette walked slowly towards the blonde with graceful steps until she reached him and rapped her slinder pale arms around him into a tight embrace.   
  
She then pulled away and their eyes met. Emerald green with crystal blue   
  
"Cloud is it really you?" she quietly asked.   
  
"Aerith it's me im here" he replied as he rapped his tan arms around her small waist.   
  
As soon as the two pulled away a bubbling mass jumped right into his arms into a tight hug   
  
"Where have you been Cloud? We missed you" Yuffie stated   
  
"Iv'e been to places you'd never imagine possible" he answered.   
  
"Where's Leon?" asked Cloud as he looked around noticing the missing brown haired man.   
  
"He should be on his way back from training about now... i'll go look for him and tell him the good news" Yuffie replied as she ran out   
  
the door.   
  
Leon was walking back to the hotel from the third district sweat dripping all over his body gunblade in his right hand as his hair swayed with the wind.   
  
The ally ways where filled with the gental tapping of his shoes and his now steady breathing.   
  
When he reached the front of the hotel he came face to face with a familiar blue eye'd man kissing a green eyed bruneete.   
  
Clouds musculer arms where around her small waist and her thin pale arms where around his neck.   
  
When they broke the kiss Cloud looked in her eyes "i found my light" he said quietly.   
  
Aerith had a small smile on her lips. From behind Leon a black hole had apeared and a pair of black gloved hands captured him.   
  
One grabed his mouth causing him to swollow a black liquid while the other grabed his waist and pulled him into a dark warp and in just a blink of an eye both Leon and the warp where gone.   
  
The allyways where filled with the noice of heavy panting, weezing and the slaps of feet hitting the ground. Cid and Yuffie where running towards Cloud and Aerith.   
  
"CLOUD, AERITH" yelled Yuffie  
  
The two turned around to look for the voice that their names came from.  
  
"Cid, Yuffie what's wrong? asked Aerith  
  
"We looked for Leon but no sign of him anywhere!" Yuffie said with a worried expression as she continued to catch her breath  
  
"But we did find someone" said Cid  
  
"Tifa and Berret are here and we told them everything" Yuffie said   
  
"YUFFIE,CID!!!!!! WE FOUND SOMETHING" a long haired brunett girl yelled as she ran towards them with her hair going side to side.   
  
The brunett then stoped when she noticed Cloud. She then put a small smile on her face it was a sad but gentle smile.   
  
"Cloud I think you should read this" She said quietly as she handed it to Cloud but Yuffie snatched it from Cloud.   
  
Clearing her throat she began to read the white partchment while Cloud and Tifa gave her glares.   
  
Cloud,  
  
I have your little friend Leon he will be a perfect match for my friend Sephiroth but if he dosn't like him he'll kill him.   
  
I hope he likes him he seems to be quiet the fiesty type. If you want to see him you'll know how to find me.   
  
Oh and bring your little friends with you I know you want to.  
  
- Ansem  
  
Yuffie's face went pale. as she looked up from the partchment.  
  
"Well....." Yuffie said   
  
Aerith's face was also pale "Tifa where did you find this exactly?"   
  
"I didn't find it Berret di..."  
  
Tifa was cut off by the huge noice of a ship landing near them and almost crashing into a food store.   
  
(yeah traverse changed after kingdom hearts series for my story at least hehe)  
  
Eveyone then rushed up to the door and into the ship. Cid ran right toward Barett and snatched the key from his hand.   
  
Barett was a muscular man he had darkbrown skin, one earing in his ear, a tatoo on his left arm and a terrible pottymouth.  
  
"Yo what da hell!" yelled Barett.   
  
"How about I drive Barett" Cid offered  
  
"How about....  
  
"Barett!!!!!!!!!!!" Tifa warned   
  
"Fine" yelled Barett as he got out the seat. Cid then took control of the ship and they took off.   
  
"Well it's great to see you all again" said Tifa as she smiled at everybody.  
  
"I hope Leons ok" said Yuffie as she turned to Aerith  
  
"Im sure the moron will be fine" said Cloud as he looked at the wall across from him with his arm crossed over his chest.  
  
"Well your spikey ass hasn't changed a bit" Barett said. As soon as Cloud was about to respond Tifa changed the subject.  
  
"So Cloud what is this Leon guy like? she asked with a small glint in her eye.   
  
"He's a stuckup, arogent, selfcenterd, jackass who has to much pride!" Cloud said as his eyes where still glued to the wall.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN A DARK WARP  
  
Ansem had Leon knocked out earlier.   
  
He was now laying in a red room gold room on a huge bed which was all black and was surronded by golden pillows.   
  
Sephiroth had a small smirk on his face as he sat on a wooden chair and watched the unconcious man sleep.   
  
Ansem entered the black door and smiled at Sephiroth and Sephiroth smirked back at Ansem  
  
"So if I keep this trouble maker of a human then Cloud will come looking for him" Sephiroth stated more than asked,  
  
"Exactly.. but it will take a while for them to find us" Ansem said as his Amber eyes looked at Sephiroths angel like face.   
  
Sephiroth then put on another smirk on his face   
  
" I'll make this Leon guy fall for me easy" Sephiroth said as he gracefully moved a black gloved hand threw his long silver hair.   
  
"Do as you wish but don't be foolish it won't be needed I gave him a potion that will make him fall for you in a matter of minutes" Ansem said as he left the room.   
  
Leon started to steer in his sleep he was starting to come to.   
  
Where the hell am I? He slowly began to rise from the bed when he felt a huge pain in his back and winced.  
  
"You know it would be wise to just lie down for a while" said Sephiroth.  
  
Leon turned towards the voice until steelblue eyes met emerald green ones.   
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked Sephiroth   
  
"Your in my dark dome where there is not one speck of light." Sephiroth answered.  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Leon with anger in his voice   
  
"There looking for you as we speak" Sephiroth answerd.   
  
AGRABA  
  
The group had finally landed in Agraba in front of the whiteish tan doors.   
  
The doors swong open showing a long row of white stairs which lead to a giant white palace.   
  
They all ran up the stairs and entered the palace. The palace was a light lavender color full with the light from the outside.  
  
And in the middle of the room was a large pair of white stairs and below those stairs was a young woman.   
  
"Cloud?" asked a fiminine voice.  
  
Everyone turned into the direction of the young woman.   
  
She had long black hair with a blue headband, tan earings shaped like ovals, a blue top witch showed her stomach and matching pants and brown jeany like shoes.   
  
"Princess jasmine" Cloud said  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while what brings you around these ways?" she asked quietly with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Someone took Leon and where trying to find him" Yuffie said.  
  
"Oh my! maybe Aladin knows something" she said   
  
"ALADIN" she called out  
  
Aladin was a nice man who had short black hair that went to his neck and wore white puffy pants and white shirt with a puffy hat.   
  
"Yes jasimine?" he asked as he put a huge smile on his face  
  
"Didn't you tell me that some odd guy was looking for someone the other day?"  
  
"Yea this guy asked me where this guy named Leon was" he said  
  
"What did this guy look like?" asked Tifa  
  
"Well he had silver hair slicked back at the sides and amber eyes... and kind of odd looking cloths" answered Aladin  
  
"ANSEM!" they all yelled  
  
"Where did you last see him" asked Aerith   
  
"The desert" He answerd  
  
"We'll what are we waiting for lets go" Cloud said  
  
DESERT  
  
After walking at least a mile there was finally sight of the black statue carved like a tigers head with it's mouth wide open.   
  
The statue was surrounded by nothing but the sticky heat and the goldish sand.   
  
"Ansem!" Cloud yelled.  
  
A dark warp apeared and out stepped a silver haired man with his shoulderlenght hair slicked at the sides with amber eyes in his usual odd clothing with a huge smirk on his lips.   
  
SOMEWHERE IN DARK WARP  
  
Sephiroth was getting closer to Leon each step graceful and confident.   
  
Leon was now standing up with an angered look on his face.   
  
"What the hell do you want with me?"   
  
He asked as he noticed the gunblade against the wall behind Sephiroth and extended his arm to call upon it.   
  
The gunblade disaperaed from the wall and into Leons hand.   
  
Sephiroth took another step closer he was about 10 paces away from Leon now.   
  
"What are you planing on doing with that Leon? Stab me?" asked Sephiroth as a smirk ran across his angel like face.   
  
"IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Leon as his sword turned a blusih white color and grew twice it's normal size he ran towards Sephiroth and did an attack causing smoke to appear but once the smoke ceased the sight Leon saw made his eyes go wide.   
  
Sephiroth had blocked the sword with his hand.   
  
"Foolish!" Yelled Sephiroth as he moved his hand and made Leons sword fly into a wall to his left causing a loud bang and the sword to go back to normal.  
  
The potion should have had some affect on him now! what the hells taking so long.   
  
"You can't beat me Leon" Sephiroth said as he pulled on one of the belts from Leons pants causing him to come closer with a sexy smile on his face.  
  
DESERT  
  
"Ansem where's Leon!" asked Cloud  
  
"Don't worry he's safe with his future lover Sephiroth" Ansem said   
  
"that is a lie" yelled Yuffie   
  
"You think look for yourselves." Ansem said as he opened up his hand causing a glowing black ball to form.   
  
"Watch!" Ansem said with a smirk on his face  
  
SOMEWHERE IN DARK WARP  
  
Sephiroth had put a smooth pale hand on Leons tan cheeck.   
  
Leons eyes went wide with shock as he felt Sephiroths other hand go from his belt and snake around his waist.  
  
He then closed his eyes bringing his face closer to Leons until...  
  
Unknown: Wonder what's going to happen do you think i should continue or not?  
  
Review if you want me to continue or not at least 3 reviews please! 


	2. Iv'e got you Iv'e lost you

Sephiroths face was getting closer to Leons until his pink lips met Leons soft ones. Leon eyes where wide open and then the screen ended

**DESERT **

Cloud, Yuffie's and everyone else's eyes were wide open.

"Now do you think I lie?" asked Ansem with a smirk on his face.

Yuffie was sitting on the ground "It's not true.... it can't be!"... ... I DON"T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie yelled as she slammed her fist into the hot desert sand.

"But it is" Ansem said with a laugh

Cloud was still staring at the now blank screen with disbelief. All he felt was anger, sadness, and fury.

"Why are you doing this?" asked the blonde through greeted teeth.

Ansem just looked at the blonde and laughed.

"All you do is add to his misery! Strife" Ansem said in amusment

"And just to make this better I have a surprise for you" he said as he held out his right hand. "Remember... the closer you get to the light... the bigger you shadow becomes!" Ansem said as he caused a black warp to form around Cloud causing him to become traped in a giant black bubble.

Cloud began to look in all sorts of directions. He was surronded by nothing but darkness.

"What the hell?" he asked as he examined the bubble Aerith ran towards the bubble and began to examine it also.

"Don't worry Cloud we'll get you out!" Aerith yelled.

"Don't even try it... he's comming with me!" Ansem said with a chuckle Ansem reached his left hand up guiding the bubble towards him and with his right hand he pulled out his sword causing a black warp to appear.

"ARGGGG" Cloud yelled through greeted teeth.

"It's sucking me in! I can't fight it" Cloud yelled and fainted in the bubble and Ansem, Cloud, and the blackhole where gone.

"Cloud!" Everyone yelled. Barett, Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie ran towards the hole but it had dissaperad.

"Damn!" Tifa yelled

"Poor Cloud what are we going to do?" asked Aerith

"First we gotta think of a plan!" Yuffie said as she rested her hand on her chin.

**SOMEWHERE IN DARK WARP**

Ansem had Cloud in his arms as he opened another warp and droped him in it. Ansem then walked towards a black door and it opened.

"Is it done?" Asked the silverhaired man who was sitting in a chair reading a green book.

"Yes Sephiroth where is that Leon kid?"

Sephiroth put a smirk on his face

"I sent him into a black hole who knows where they ended up"

"I'll take Leon back once the two see eachother."

Sephiroth nodded his head as he set the green book in his hands down and left the room.

**SOMEWHERE AT GARDEN**

Cloud was on a bed in a nurses office. The white room Cloud was in had only a bed, a tan dresser, a door to the bathroom and the exit

"W...Where am I?" Cloud asked aloud more to himself.

"Your at Garden don't you remember?" asked a female nurse. She looked like she was in her mid twenties with brown hair that went down to her shoulderblades and deep black eyes. Cloud just looked at her with confussion.

_garden....Garden..... GARDEN!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the school Leon went to when he was trying to become a fighter in SeeD. Then.. what am I doing here?_

"Sometimes I wonder why you can't be like the other girls you always love to train with the guys" said the nurse.

"Other girls?... im a boy" Cloud pointed out.

"Oh dear! you must have really hit your head Cloud"

"Im a boy!" he yelled.

The nurse just shook her head as she picked up an object from the tan dresser and put it in Clouds face

"Look in this mirror does that look like a boy stairing back at you?" she asked as she pointed to the mirror She was right instead of a hansome,young man there was a young woman with innocent blue eyes and long blonde hair that looked exactly like...

"I swear you look just like Rinoa" said the nurse with a small smile.

"You know you really should take it easy for a few days"

She said as she walked out the room but popped her head back in the door

"Oh and before I go there is a huge party for the new SeeD members tonight I hope you can make it" The nurse said as she left down the empty hallways which was now full of the clicking noice of her white shoes.

(A:N/ Cloud still has his percenality of a guy but he's a girl so im calling Cloud she just tellin ya so u wont get comfused)

Cloud slowly got up and began to walk towards the dormatory when a guy with black hair came running towards her.

"Princess Cloud you need to get ready for the party" exclaimed a black haired man who grabed Clouds wrist taking her out of the school.

_This guy seems so familiar?.... but then he dosn't I don't know him _

_"_Zone where are you taking me?" Cloud bluted out of now where. _Where the hell did THAT come from I never saw this man before!_

"To get you ready for the party" he said as they kept on running.

**AT THE PARTY**

Leon was leaning up against a wall drinking from a wine glass when he noticed a shooting star go by and his steel blue eyes followed it. He looked to the left of where he was standing and there was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in all black staring at the sky._She looks familiar..._

As soon as he had looked at her she had turned her head and pointed up to the sky with a smile on her pink lips._He looks familiar..._

She then began to walk towards him every step gracful and quiet.

"Your one of the best looking guys here" Cloud said blushing. _What am I saying I don't even know this guy! _

"Dance with me?" asked Cloud

_Why am I talking before I think!_

Leon turned his head to the other side not answering her question.

"Oh I get it you only dance with someone you like" _Why am I saying all this without thinking Damnit!!!!_

Cloud then grabed Leons chin with her feminine hand causing him to look at her

"Look into my eyes"

He did they where crystal blue with an odd twinkle in them

"You are going to like me"

"You are going to like me"

"Did it work?" Cloud asked _...Why did I just do that?_

Leon began to laugh slightly

"I don't know how to dance" he simply said

"Well that's ok I need someone to dance with" Cloud said grabing Leons hand as she guided him on the ballroom floor.

_Why does he seem so familiar and why do I feel like there's something_ _important I need to do?_

Cloud shook her head and began to look at Leon as she quickly grabed Leons right hand and put it on her waist and his left hand pressed against her's. She then began to move swiftly while Leon was dragging his feet until she made him come towards her causing him to crash into her really hard but not to hard to knock her down. _Man that hurt I told her I couldn't dance!... Why does this girl seem so familiar... I remember I danced with Rinoa like this and this girl looks just like her except for the eye and hair color._ Cloud began to giggle a little as they began to dance again until he crashed into another dancing couple. _This is embarassing!_ He then began to leave the dance floor until she grabed his wrist again and pulled him close to her and they started dancing again.They drew away from eachother and then back together. Leon then saw her spining around coming towards him and into his left arm which went around her waist and his right hand pressed against hers. The two heard a huge boom and looked at the giant fireworks go off. As soon as the first one went away they where followed by others but Cloud wasn't looking at them anymore she was looking over Leons shoulde while Leon was looking at her with his eyes half open.

Then it clicked the two looked into each other's eyes.

_I remember_ they both thought at the same time.

Everything in their suroundings began to fall and shatter like glass and now they where surronded by darkness.

"LEON!" Cloud yelled as Leon was being picked up by an oversized black hand.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK I'D MAKE THIS THAT EASY FOR YOU DID I?" Asked Ansem. There was a bright flash of light and then all went black.

**SOMEWHERE IN BLACK WARP**

"What the hell?" Leon asked as he looked around his surroundings he was in a bage colored hotel room in a bed with blue covers covering his naked chest.

"You should get some rest you've been on a long journey" Sephiroth said from across the room

"Long journey?..."

**IN A HOTEL**

"Cloud are you alright?" asked Yuffie

Cloud nodded his head slowly

"Yeah im fine" Cloud smiled up at her face as she smiled back

"HEY AREITH, TIFA, CLOUDS AWAKE!!!!!!!!!" yelled yuffie.

"Damn do you have to be so fucking loud!" Barett asked

"HeHeHee..."

In less then five seconds two brunetts came running up to the room

"Cloud your ok!" Aerith yelled as she flung her thin pale arms around his muscular waist.

Cloud just smiled as he hugged her back Tifa smiled at the two

"Aerith we should tell them the news" Aerith then got up and walked over next to where Tifa stood.

"We know where Sephiroth, Ansem, and Leon are" Tifa said

"They where last spotted in Netherland" Aerith stated

"Well then what are we waiting for? lets go" Barett said as he left out the door

**CIDS SHIP**

"Why the hell are you guys looking at me like that for!" Asked Cid as he threw his hands up in the air

"You coward! you just stayed in the ship while we where out in the deasert" Yuffie yelled "But..."

"And while we where in the hotel!" Aerith exclaimed

"But..."

"You didn't even bother to help us carry Cloud to the ship! Tifa also yelled

"Or in the hotel for that matter!" Yuffie said as she pointed a finger at the blonde haired man

"BUT..."

"Yo actually I carried him and ya'll just followed me! But still you could have offered to come out the ship ya damn fool" Barett added

"But..."

"I don't want to hear it just drive us to Netherland!" Yuffie yelled

"Bu..." Before Cid could even try to say another word Yuffie slammed on the pedal causing the ship to start going and then let go of the orange switch causing the ship to jerk.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!!!!!!!!"

Cid yelled as he pressed the warp button.

"Anyways what happend after Ansem took you Cloud" said Yuffie as she sat down on the floor next to the blonde

"I saw that stupid idiot" Cloud said through gritted teeth

"And????" Tifa said forcing him to continue

"And Ansem took him back" Cloud said quietly

"OK WERE HERE!!!!!" Cid yelled as he began to land the ship

**NETHERLAND **

"But I don't wanna go, get the hell off me"

"Oh stop complaining " Yuffie said as she dragged Cid out buy his hands

"It'll be fun you'll see" Aerith said with a small grin as she dragged him by his legs

"Fine just put me down damnit!"

"Ok" the two said as they dropped him and he landed with an "oofff"

The party all began to float towards the giant brown ship infront of them when they saw a boy with brown hair in green cloathing who was sitting with a small fairy with blonde hair and a lime green dress.

"Hello Peter Pan" said Yuffie with a smile

"Hello Yuffie, everyone" he said quietly

"What's wrong?" asked Aerith

"There are rumors going around that more guys are going to this new club down by the place near the cloak tower.

"What kind of club?" Yuffie asked

"I don't know I can't get in"

"Hmm maybe we should check out this club" Tifa said with her hand on her chin

"Yeah good idea Tifa!" "Hey we'll help you out Peter" Yuffie said

"You will thanks you guys"

The party all began to float towards the club near the tower

"I wonder what type of club it is" Cloud wondered aloud

"Who knows there's only one way to find out spikey ass" Barett answered

"Well we're about to find out because where here"

Yuffie said as she pointed towards a huge building. They all began to look at the club from the sky.

"Hey I know what type of club this is" Cloud said as he saw a girl with short red hair black skirt that went to her tigh's and a tight red shirt that showed all of her breast except the middle.

The three girls began to blush and yelled

"Yuck!!!! that's discugsting!"

"No fools it's a club for music video's!" Barett said as he saw a huge flier as big as day on the top of the building

"He's right" Cid said

The party then landed and Barett knocked on the door. A bald headed man with huge muscles answered the door.

"Hey you aint the stripers for Christina's Video Dirty get outta here scram!"

The man said as he slammed the door.

"Well there's only one way were getting in" Barett said

Everybody began to look at Cloud

"Cloud... Your going to have to dress up as a female striper" Barett said.

(A:N I know im terrible sorry for long update and spelling. If you like it let me know and I promise I'll update soon. Thanks sooo much for my reviews you guys are the best!)


	3. I save you you hate me!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The spikey haired man yelled.

"Oh Come on Cloud you did it before" Aerith said as she put a pale hand on his shoulder.

"But...."

"I'll get the outfit!" Yuffie yelled

"I'll get the wig and the makeup" Aerith said

"Hell no you must be out of your damn mind if you think your getting me to go in there!" Cid said out of no where

"Common Cid if you really wanna where something you can act like a bodyguard" Yuffie said as she looked at the blonde

"Bodyguard who da hell is spikey ass gonna dress up as? And if we gotta dress up then ya'll gotta do it to!" Barret stated.

"hopefully a long haired blonde stripper! and were not doing anything!" Yuffie answered as Aerith and Tifa nodded in agreement.

The guys gave all three girls a glare.

"No way nu uh!" Yuffie said as she shook her head.

"you can't make us!"

**In a Clothing Shoppar**

"I can't believe were doing this!" Yuffie huffed as they entered the clothing store.

"You can't believe it I'm the one who has to dress like a girl AGAIN!" Cloud mumbled

The Clothing store was huge it was painted light blue and had lots of dresses, shirts, and other clothing. The fitting rooms where really crambed and every person in the store could here the 4 arguing about the way they where dressing. Once the girls where done Cloud was still putting on the outfit.

"Come on Cloud let me see" Aerith said

"Yeah come on Cloud!" Yuffie agreedpar

"It can't be that bad?" Tifa stated

Aerith was in all black with a pair of black glasses to match her hair was still in it's usual brade but it had a black ribben. Yuffie had on a black leather tube top, six inch white boots that went to her knee's and a white skirt that was as long as her usual shorts. And Tifa had on an outfit similar to her usual cloths except it was an orange shirt black skirt and black shoes.

"Awww come on Cloud you probrably look fine!" Tifa said

"She's right Cloud you probrably do! right Aerith?"

"Mmhmm"

"................ Fine!"

Cloud then stepped out of the dressing room he had on a blonde shoulderblade lenght wig, black knee lenght boots, jean skirt that was the same lenght as Yuffie's and red shirt that showed his flat stomach with the words DIRTY in black. His blue eyes shimmered in hummiliation as he let out a sigh.

"See you look fine"

"Yeah he does Aerith!"

"A flat chested stripper" Yuffie smiled as she slapped his chest.

Cloud gave her a death glare. "lets go" Tifa said as she ran out the store

**At The Club**

"Barett" Yuffie waved

Barett had on all black with shades like Aerith. Yuffie began to look around

"Were's Cid?" Aerith asked

"He's moving that damn gummie ship for some excape plan" Barett answered

"THAT CHICKEN WAIT UNTIL THIS IS OVER"Yuffie screeched from the top of her lungs.

"We'll lets get this over with" Cloud said.

Barett looked at him and knocked on the door. The same bald guy as before answered. par par

"Were the strippers for the video shoo..."

"You must be the replacement for Ms. Agulara you will do fine right this way!" The bald man said.

The party then entered the back stage which was full of brown doors with a name on each one.

"All you have to do is dance and lip sing got it? Selphie will show you the moves i'll go get her"

Cloud just nodded as the guy left.

"Hey you don't think the Selphie he's talking about is..."

Just then a bouncing yellow mass came running down and hugged Yuffie squeezing the crap out of her. The girl had cheastnut brown hair that had flips and bright green eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress and brown boots.

"Hi Yuffie!!!!!!" said the yellow mass happily "

"Hey Selphie!" She chocked out as she let go.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Selphie said as she eyed the blonde in question.

"We need to tell you what happened to Squall. Aerith said

"is he ok!" She asked with a worried look.

"You see...

**15 minutes later**

"And that's what happened" Yuffie finished

"So he's in the audience with Sephiroth and Ansem?" Selphie asked

"We think"

Selphie did a huge smirk.

"Looks like we have a mission I know who can help i'll get them as soon as I show you guys the moves.

"Before we start can you tell us why your here?" asked Tifa

"I ran into peter pan and I told him i'd check out the place"

"Well let me show you the moves real quick good thing they think im an instructer."

"First we need you in the front" She said as she grabbed Clouds hand and looked at him. When she saw his eyes glow her mouth feel to the floor.

"C C Cloud????"

"Oh i forgot to mention that Cloud is going to be the star" Yuffie said getting a growl back in respose.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW you look sooooooooo cute!!!!!!!!" Selphie said as she hugged poor Cloud to death until she let him go a few minutes later.

"Well lets get started!"

**About 30 minutes later**

Everyone was on the floor from exaution except for Aerith and Barett who had followed Selphie so that they could meet these other people that where going to help them find Leon.

"man my legs!" Yuffie complained

"And to think were going to have to do it again" Cloud said

Just then the bald man entered the room. Come on hurry your on! just follow me and get on the platform and i'll push it up to the audience"

When they got on the platform they all saw Selphie

"Good luck see you on the stage!" Selphie yelled as she ran up a flight of stairs.

The bald man pressed a button causing the stage to go up.

The stadium was huge and all around them was the audience and there on the circular white platform stood three people Cloud in front, Tifa to the left behind him and Yuffie to the right side behind him. Cloud began to hold the mic in his left hand he looked all around the stadium until he caught three certain pairs of eyes on him 1 pair was green, 1 amber, and one a certain type of stormy gray. All you could see was there shadows while Selphie and the bald man began to count down for when to turn the lights on. The bald man held his hand up and then the recording started playing.

"Hey everyone how is everything tonight?" _Good thing that this is all recorded. _The audience began to whistle and scream.

Two lights hit the stage and the music started. The three then turned around and then began to get low on the floor.

_Uh-Let me loose_

_Oooh, I'm over due, gimme some room, comin' through _

_Paid my dues, I'm in the mood, me and my girls come to shake the room _

_DJ's spinnin', show your hands _

_Let's get dirrty, that's my jam _

_I need that, uh to get me off, sweatin' until my CLOTHES come off _

_It's explosive, speakers are thumpin' line Still jumpin', six in the mornin'_

_Table dancin', glasses are crashin' No question time for some action _

_Temperatures up (can you feel it), 'bout to eruptline _

_Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise _

_Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly _

_Get it fired up in a hurry _

_Wanna get dirrty, it's about time that I came to start the _

_Party, sweat drippin' over my body _

_Dancin, gettin' just a little naughty _

_Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival_

Cloud was looking into Leons eyes and he was looking at him back line Sephiroth and Ansem were staring at Cloud hard as if trying to figure out who he was he wasn't even paying attention to Yuffie and Tifa and Ansem was looking at him too. Leon had seen Yuffie and Tifa and had figured out that Christina was actually Cloud!

_Ah, heat is up, ladies, fellas drop your cups _

_Bodies packed, front to back, move your ass, I like that_

_Tight hip huggers, low for show _All three of them grabbed there hips and got low

_Shake a little somethin' on the floor _

_I need that, uh to get me off, sweatin' till my clothes come off _

_Let's get open, cause a commotionline Still goin' eight in the mornin'_

_There's no stoppin' we keep it poppin'_

_Hard rockin', everyone's talkin _

_Give all you got (give it to me), just hit the spot _

_Gonna_ _get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise _Tifa and Yuffie began to move in a circle around Cloud when the three saw Selphie in the crowd moving in behind Ansem and another girl in pink with long blonde hair that was behind Sephiroth and then there was a guy in a cowboys outfit and hat with long red hair that was behind Leon. Barett was on the left side of the stadium and Aerith beside him.

_Here it comes it's the one you've been wait'n on _

_Get up get it rough, yup that's what's up _

_Givin' just what you love to the maximum _

_Uh oh, here we go_

_What to do when the music starts to drop _

_And that's when we take it to the parking lot _

_And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops _

_Uh oh, here we go _

Vincent came on to the stage beside Cloud Sephiroth, Ansem and everyone else's mouths feel wide open. Then the hole stadium began to whistle and scream.

_Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show line I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove line My gear look like the bank got my moneyfroze _

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll line Doc the one that excite ya divas_

_(ow!) line If the media shine, I'm shining with both of the sleeves upline Yo Christina (what?), better hop in here _

_My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled _

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill _

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals _

_I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels _

_Throw it upline Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that?_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac _

_(Bernie Mac?) _

_Dogs, let'em out, women, let 'em in It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freakin!_

Selphie had motioned for something or someone to come out and that's when they saw another tall figure Once Vincent was done Selphie, and the blonde women had jumped on Sephiroth and the tall figure had appeared and punched Ansem which did little but knocked him down on top of Sephiroth Aerith then cast a slowaga spell on the two silverhaired men while Barett shot the side of the stadium when Irvine grabbed Leon and ran as fast as they could onto the ship that was infront of them. Aerith then gave Yuffie, Cloud and Tifa the signal to hurry and they got off the stage and ran towards the ship. And the ship took off.

**ON THE SHIP**

"HEY THERE TO MANY DAMN PEOPLE ON THIS SHIP THIS AINT NO PLANE LINE GET THE HELL OFF" Cid yelled

Yuffie began to walk up to where Cid was and so did everyone else to see what was going on.

"YOU COWARD!!!!!!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO AND I AINT NO DAMN COWARD!"

"grrrrrrrrrrrrr....."

"here we go" Cloud said quietly

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN HELP US...AGAIN!" Yuffie shrieked

"BUT..."

"SHE'S RIGHT YOU JUST STAYED IN THE SHIP!" Tifa pointed a finger at him

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS THING?..." Cid asked

"OH WOW LIKE IT'S SO HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie said

"BUT.."

"NEXT TIME YOU ARE COMMING WITH US YOU CHICKEN!" Yuffie said

"NO IM...."

Yuffie gave him the hardest glare she could.

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT JUST DRIVE " Yuffie yelled as she slammed on the control pannal which made a small crack noise.

"Anyways im glad your back Leon" Yuffie blushed as she hugged him and sat down.

Everyone was back in there normal clothing.

"Well Leon don't you have anything to say to Cloud?" asked Aerith "

Leon looked into Clouds eyes they were so blue crystal blue that had a weird but beutiful glow in them. He then saw an emotionless look.

"Whatever"

The ship then began to jerk around

"HEY YOU STUPID THEIF WHEN YOU HIT THE CONTROL PANNAL YOU MESSED UP THE WARP GUMMIE WERE GOING TO HAVE TO STOP AT HOLLOW BASTON" Cid yelled.

**HALLOW BASTON**

"Sure you can stay here" said a young woman she had waistlenght blonde hair and gray eyes she had on a gold crown on her head and wore a pink dress with matching shoes.

"oh and there is also a huge room at the end of the hall for meetings"

"Thank you your magisty" Cid said as he shot Yuffie an evil look

"No problem you all can have your own room on the second floor choose your pick" she said with a smile.

The Party made there way towards the second floor and into the huge room down the hall. Everyone was there except Cloud that had managed to make his way from the group and up to the very top of the chastle roof. There was a full moon out. _What the hell is wrong with me I love Aerith but then why do I feel like im in love with Leon?... I think I do love leon..._

The blonde just sat there as the moon showered his face with it's light.

"Hey were's Cloud?" asked Tifa to Yuffie and Leon the other's had gone to sleep

"I'll look for him" Leon said as he left out of the room

"We'll im heading in" Tifa offered "You?"

"Not yet i'll just wait for Leon"

"ok goodnight" Tifa waved as she ran out the door

"G'night"

Leon had searched every room until he noticed an open window. He went throught the window and noticed a figure at the top of the castle. _How the hell did he get up there_?

Leon looked to his left and saw a long ladder and he began to climb. Once at the top he quietly sat beside the blonde. He looked gorgious tan skin being reflected on with the moonlight blonde hair swaying in the soft breeze. His baby blue's looking towards the star filled sky. He looked to fragle to touch.

"Hey" Cloud whispered

"Hey I guess I never said thank you" Leon whispered

"No problem just remeber you owe me"

"Whatever" Leon rolled his eye's

"Everyone has a light... even you" Leon said

"How would you know..."

"Because I saw you and Aerith" He smiled at Cloud softly

"Youv'e found your light"

Leon was looking at Cloud fully now his stormy gray eyes staring at him.

"You are in love with Aerith and im happy for you"

"Why would you care?"

"You could never love anything else you cold hearted bastard"

Leon then ran down the stairs

"No wait!" Cloud yelled but Leon was long gone.

Author's Note: did ya like it?

Yuffie: i did i did!!!!!!

Leon: Whatever

Leon then cast firaga on Sephiroths hair

Sephioroth:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Leon then pulls out large siccors "who's gettin a hair cut!!!

Sephiroth: Hell no forget it you better grow some balls!!

Leon:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Leon begins to run after Sephiroth

Author 0 uhhhhh

Sora:.... um review

Riku: yeah please do

Author:.... um... um.. vain twitches SEPHY CHAN LEON CHAN!!!!!!

Both men stop chasing each other and unknown lol puts on a red necklace on both and pushes them at the edge of a cliff. Sora and Riku are hidding behind a giant bolder.

Author: SIT!

Both fall down cliff

Both:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sephiroth: You bitch

Author: SIT!

Sephiroth:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
